Glass
by Cheerfulbunny
Summary: Live life to the fullest, because you never know when something might go tragically wrong...


Hey, guys. First of two stories I am actually publishing. One-shot. Character personalities are slightly different:  
Derek: More dopey  
Angie: Extremely caring. Soft.  
All other characters are used as name and don't have their personality. Derek and Angie are the only characters that have a trace of anything left.  
Slight AU (The personalities, mainly) _ Italics are FLASHBACKS. _Reviews = win.

* * *

Derek held his head in his hands as he waited in the hospital, hoping for good news. He knew what the surgeon would say. He was a doctor, he'd seen the damage himself; he would've been in there himself had there not been a rule prohibiting it. It had made sense at the time; no doctor could operate on their family. The emotional attachment would have made the precise art of surgery impossible. The only problem with that is the fact that he wasn't in there himself, couldn't be in there himself, no matter how much he wanted to be.

A doctor came out, heading straight for him. It had only been thirty minutes; no one could finish the operation that fast. So that means...must mean...

Derek looked around frantically, looking behind him; no one was near him. No one to take his place. No one else...

A voice roused him out of his panic. "Excuse me...sir...?"

Derek snapped his head back to her. She looked nervous, a bad sign. A really, really bad sign. The world started to spin around him. This couldn't be happening. Surely he must be dreaming, that he would wake up soon? Right?

"Excuse me."

He hadn't realized that his eyes were closed. When did he close his eyes? He opened them to reveal the doctor standing there, looking almost impatient. What he had previously thought was nervousness,, he now realized to be annoyance. The way she fidgeted, her eyes darting back toward the room, as if expecting something exciting to happen... He realized that this intern had no patient manners at all. The way she was standing, leaning back as if she was holding herself back from sprinting. One would almost think that she didn't want to be there. Not surprising, really, but Derek realized she wanted to go back to the operating table. That must mean...Angie is okay. His wife...was alive!

With that relief came anger, anger that this silly girl in blue scrubs didn't realize that she would kill anyone waiting regardless of good news or bad news. The way she stood, the way she glanced back at the operating room...It would be obvious to anyone that she really didn't give two shits about the people who would give anything for their loved one to be okay...That she just wanted to use said patient for experience...And that was a horrific attitude, one he detested, and one that he would NEVER accept in his hospital...

"Excuse me." He said, steel lanced in his voice. The young doctor gave a start, not used to anyone talking to her in that tone. Obviously she didn't know who he was, but she was in for a rude awakening.

"Who do you think you-"

"Do NOT talk to me like that! I am THIS close to firing you. Where the hell is your bedside manner? Who invited you to operate? You shouldn't even be close to the table in such a serious case, especially since I specifically requested that the trauma attendant and two of the seven-year residents perform the surgery! And last I checked, they were all boys!"

A low blow, but it worked fine. She stiffened and stalked away. He stormed after her, to OR 1, to see what idiot was calling the cards here.

* * *

_"Angie..."_

_"Please...Derek?" Angie pled. "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease?"_

_Derek shook his head. "Angie, I really don't want to go on the Ferris Wheel. You know I'm scared of heights."_

_"You can hold on to me..." Angie giggled. "I promise I won't let you goooo..."_

_When Derek shook his head no again, she pouted, but didn't push it._

_That was six months ago._

Derek shut his eyes.

_And again, when she practically begged him to try cotton candy. Something he detested, but of course she knew that._

_"You'll never know until you try it..." She muttered._

_"Angie, you sound like my mother." He replied, earning a half-hearted glare. She never could stay mad at him._

_"But...I'll share..." She smiled, her voice dropping a little._

_"Angie, we can definitely do that without the cotton candy. Besides, it's pink, and I could never respect or eat anything pink." That earned him a real glare. Pink was her favorite color. Stupid, so stupid. How the hell he got the chance to marry her was beyond him. Why she said yes, no one could guess. He let slip stupid things. But no one could deny their chemistry._

Derek opened his eyes, and walked toward OR 1. When he walked inside, he kicked the two interns that were scrubbing in, hoping to score a chance to watch this operation, out of the room and scrubbed himself. Damn the rules, he was going to do this himself and no one would stop him.

Storming inside, he relieved the third-year resident holding a scalpel of his post and looked around for the attendant. He found her drilling a hole in Angie's scalp.

"What the hell are these interns doing in the OR?" Derek muttered to her under her breath.

Naomi Kimishima glanced upwards at her boss, then at the small crowd. Derek could tell from the surprise in her eyes that she hadn't realized that she was being watched by so many people.

"You, you, you, and you, get the hell out of here." Naomi said in a cold voice. They left, glaring at Derek and muttering something about watching.

She then glanced at Derek. "What exactly are you doing here? Don't the rules-"

"I'm not leaving Angie in the hands of these incompetents and you. I'm making sure Angie has the best doctors she can and if I happen to be one of them, well, not my problem."

Naomi snorted. "Like when you broke your own rule about relationships in surgical teams?"

"We still haven't lost a patient, have we? And we work so well." Derek smirked while draining some of the blood in Angie's brain.

"Well, I worked fine with Little Guy until you switched him off with Leslie. Although, truth be told, Leslie's a lot better." The nurse handing Naomi a scalpel smiled brightly.

Truthfully, he didn't know how he could be so calm while working on Angie. The last time he tried that, it didn't go well, and she only had a broken arm...The truth hit him. If he messed up now...it could kill her.

He took his hand out of her brain and closed her head up. Her broken body was something that could traumatize him for a very long time.

_"What's wrong?" Her sweet voice shook him out of his lethargy._

_"I don't know, Ang. I just feel...I don't know." Derek yawned._

_"So maybe you can go on that Ferris Wheel? And eat cotton candy? And-" She looked so hopeful..._

_"Maybe...Maybe the Ferris Wheel..." Derek shook his head. He was so tired. Really, he shouldn't have been the one driving, but he had insisted._

_In the three seconds Derek took to look at Angie, everything went wrong._

_A scream._

_A crash._

_Silence._

The operation was complete. Physically, Angie was fine. Mentally, no one could take a guess. There had been a lot of blood in her brain, and no one knew the state she would be in when she woke up - if she woke up. Derek spent over six hours at her bedside, holding her hand, muttering every prayer he could think of and then some.

It didn't wake her up.

* * *

_3 months have passed. Derek still spent every moment he could by her side, but the medical board reviewed her case and said that they would shut down life support if she didn't wake up within a month. She didn't show any signs of waking up...until one day..._

"Derek, you need to get up and do something. The medical board wants to put you on unpaid leave if you don't operate soon..."

_The first sight that met Derek's eyes was her bloody form on the ground._

_"Angie...?!"_

_She wasn't moving. He crawled over to her. He almost shook her to wake her up, but his medical training kicked in. He took a pulse, but there wasn't one. He checked for breathing, but there was no breath on his hand._

_"Angie...!"_

_Resolutely, he started CPR. He felt fine, but that might have just been in shock. Faintly, he heard someone calling 911._

_"One...two...three...four..."_

"Derek, you need to get up."

_"Come on, Angie, breath!"_

"Derek!"

_"Angie!"_

_Finally, a pulse. The ambulance arrived, sirens blaring, but he barely heard them. He'd never felt so cold, so alone, in his entire life. Now, all he could do is see the results of the mistake he made._

A hand on his cheek. That was hard to ignore, but he managed it.

"Der...Derek...?" That voice. That voice, tired as it was, was very familiar. Derek turned to see the sleepy eyes of Angie Thompson.

"Angie..." Derek broke into tears. "I promise, I'll go on the Ferris Wheel, I'll eat cotton candy, I promise, I'll do whatever you want!"

Her face broke into a smile before she succumbed to unconsciousness again.

* * *

I would like to say that this is some of my better writing. This is a 1-year difference between the last time I published and now. I don't get a lot of feedback or help, so I improved some. I hope. Review!


End file.
